The Time Traveler
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Keturunan berarti sama dengan melestarikan penentangan terhadap hukumNya. Namun sayang, kami hanyalah manusia. Sekelompok manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta. AU. Edited. Updated.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I wish I do own Naruto, but it's just too good to be true.

* * *

_Kami adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti kalian. Mempunyai dua mata, telinga, satu hidung, mulut, dan mahkota beraneka warna yang menghiasi kepala kami—rambut._

_Kami adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti kalian. Terdiri dari darah, daging, dan tulang. Berjalan dengan dua kaki dan menggenggam dengan kedua tangan._

_Kami adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti kalian. Kami mempunyai perasaan—senang, sedih, benci, lelah._

_Tapi kami berbeda dengan manusia yang lain. Mengapa?_

_Kami adalah sekelompok manusia yang hidup dalam bayang takdir sebagai manusia dengan ras super, yang hanya bisa dibuktikan oleh penggemar teori konspirasi—jika kau hidup berabad-abad yang lalu._

_Kami adalah sekelompok manusia yang lahir dengan susunan gen berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya, yang menyebabkan kami menjadi seperti ini._

_Kami adalah sekelompok manusia yang lahir di laboratorium para ahli genetika terkemuka berabad-abad lalu. Dalam artian, gen yang kami dapatkan berasal dari eksperimen para ilmuwan gila yang berusaha menciptakan suatu kelompok manusia dengan kemampuan khusus._

_Bisa jadi, kami adalah manusia yang—hanya dengan menghirup oksigen di dunia ini—sudah menentang hukum alam, hukum Yang Maha Pencipta. Kami tahu itu, namun apa yang bisa kami lakukan?_

_Kami tetap manusia, yang lahir tanpa pengertian tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada nenek moyang kami berabad lalu._

_Kami lahir dengan tubuh mungil nan suci, tanpa mengetahui betapa nistanya hidup ini._

_Ya, kalau boleh berteriak, kami tidak ingin mempunyai keturunan. Keturunan berarti sama dengan melestarikan penentangan terhadap hukumNya. _

_Namun sayang, kami hanyalah manusia._

_Sekelompok manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan **cinta.**_

* * *

**Arisa Hagiwara**

**Proudly present **

_**The Time Traveler**_

* * *

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka mata, membiarkan seberkas sinar menembus celah di antara kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap sekali, dua kali, hingga setelah mengerjap tiga kali, kedua kelereng besar itu membuka seutuhnya, menampakkan sepasang iris _onyx _kelam yang dikelilingi bola mata berwarna seputih susu. Pupil kecilnya yang hampir tidak terlihat karena berwarna senada dengan irisnya memantulkan langit-langit kamarnya yang berlukiskan awan yang berarak ditiup angin dan dilatarbelakangi warna biru langit.

Perlahan, ia mengerang, sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk terbangun sepagi itu pada hari Minggu yang cerah. Ia meraih _remote _di samping bantalnya dan menekan suatu tombol. Di hadapannya langsung tersaji hologram tiga dimensi yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dengan sebelah tangan ia mengusap wajahnya, seolah menyuruh sepasang mata itu untuk tidak terpejam kembali. Kemudian ia pun bangun, tentu setelah menonaktifkan jamnya, terduduk sebentar untuk menyesuaikan diri, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dengan langkah diseret, ia menuruni tangga kayu, menimbulkan bunyi _dak-duk _pelan. Rambut _raven_nya sedikit menutupi dahi dan tengkuknya. Alis matanya yang tebal semakin menambah kesan misterius dalam dirinya. Yah, sebenarnya kesan itu hanya berlaku bagi orang yang baru melihatnya sekilas. Aslinya sih…

"Wah, pangeran tidur Ibu baru bangun rupanya. Ayo sarapan, sudah Ibu siapkan makan. Masih hangat kok, karena ibu tahu kau pasti tidak akan bangun sebelum jam delapan," sapa wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah lembut yang sedang menata beberapa piring di meja makan, sekilas ia tersenyum hangat mendapati putra semata wayangnya yang sedang bersandar di pintu ruang makan itu. "Bagaimana tidurmu, Sasuke? Tumben sekali bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya jam sepuluh kau baru bisa membuka mata," tambahnya dengan nada menyindir.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut diam saja, sebelum ia beranjak menuju meja makan. Tidak untuk duduk, melainkan untuk memeluk pinggang sang ibu dari belakang, lalu membungkuk sedikit—karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari ibunya—dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ibu. Hangat. Bisa dibilang, hanya dengan ibunya lah ia dapat bersikap semanusiawi itu.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya sang Ibu, Mikoto Uchiha, dengan mata membulat mendapati tingkah laku anaknya yang aneh.

Di bahu ibunya, Sasuke menggeleng. Peraduan rambut hitamnya dengan rambut Mikoto membuat bunyi gemerisik kecil. "Entah mengapa, Bu, aku merasa rindu sekali dengan Ibu. Aku merasa seperti… seperti akan meninggalkan Ibu dalam waktu yang lama," lirihnya.

Walaupun tak bisa dilihat Sasuke, Mikoto justru tersenyum—bukan khawatir akan makna ucapan seperti itu. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan tautan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya, lalu berbalik menatap mata putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia seperti melihat ke dalam matanya sendiri.

"Sasuke," Mikoto merangkum kedua pipi anaknya, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang cepat sarapan dan kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-19."

Tanpa suara, Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Ia berbalik badan untuk mengambil piring yang ada di _buffet _tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak berniat merayakan ulang tahun. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak suka segala hal yang kekanakan seperti itu. Toh, apa yang harus dirayakan? Pengurangan umur kah? Batinnya sarkastis.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sang Ibu memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan pandangan yang sulit dilukiskan. Antara bangga, juga sedih. Ada suatu hal yang membayanginya. Sesuatu yang ia tahu akan segera datang.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke melahap makanannya dengan nikmat, seolah sepiring penuh nasi dan omelet itu adalah makanan paling enak sedunia—dan kenyataannya Sasuke memang mengakui itu, selama makanan yang ia makan adalah buatan ibunya.

Selesai makan, Sasuke baru saja ingin beranjak berdiri ketika Mikoto yang duduk di sampingnya menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, ia menatap sang ibu yang tengah memandangnya gelisah.

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan."

Masih dihantui rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke duduk kembali, memandang ibunya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam hatinya.

Menghela napas, Mikoto Uchiha mulai berbicara pelan. "Ada… ada sesuatu yang kamu harus ketahui, Sasuke."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sang ibu mendesah sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi, mohon jangan membenci Ibu karena hal ini," lirihnya.

_Ada yang tidak beres, _pikir Sasuke seketika. Otak jeniusnya mulai berjalan. Dalam diam, ia menunggu ibunya melanjutkan.

Mikoto Uchiha memandang Sasuke ragu"Aa… lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu, Nak," katanya tiba-tiba. "Ibu rasa… Ibu harus menata baik-baik tentang apa yang akan Ibu katakan," tambahnya serius.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, namun tetap diam. Dan—seperti yang selalu terjadi sebelumnya—ia beranjak berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, putra tunggal Fugaku Uchiha. Umur 19 tepat hari ini, kuliah tahun pertama di Infinity College, Tokyo. Dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup, pendiam, dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang lain. Lebih suka berdiam di barisan depan kelas, memerhatikan dosen yang mengajar. Tak pernah terlihat mencatat, namun semua nilai ujiannya sempurna," suara itu diakhiri dengan sebuah nada puas dan senyum terukir di bibir sang pembicara. Seringai, lebih tepatnya.

Laki-laki yang ditaksir berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu mendongak, menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya dari balik kertas yang baru saja ia baca. Seringainya semakin lebar. Tanpa membaca kalimat-kalimat itu sampai tuntas, ia langsung melemparkannya dengan santai ke meja kerjanya. Badannya kemudian sedikit dibungkukkan sehingga sikunya tertumpu di meja.

Masih dengan seringai di wajah, ia berkata pelan namun tegas terhadap pemuda di seberang meja kerjanya itu. "Benar-benar anak Fugaku Uchiha," gumamnya geli seraya menunjuk sebuah foto berukuran 4 x 6 yang menampilkan pemuda berambut hitam mengilat dipadu dengan iris _onyx _kelam. Perawakannya misterius, seolah ia mengetahui segala yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Agak seram, memang.

Pemuda di depan pria tua itu turut melihat foto itu. "Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat mirip Senior Uchiha," ujarnya mengangguk, membuat rambut _crimson _miliknya sedikit bergoyang menutupi dahinya yang lebar. "Aku tak sabar untuk _mengajarinya,_" tambahnya.

Pria tua di hadapannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Haaaaah… aku tak bisa membayangkan akan ada dua Uchiha di kantor kita," kekehnya.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu menggidikkan bahu, walaupun wajahnya tetap sedingin es. Iris _Jade, _garis mata hitam, dan tato kanji berwarna merah darah bertuliskan 'Ai'—cinta—di keningnya cukup memberikan kesan bahwa ada aura gelap yang senantiasa menyelimutinya.

"Ya, walaupun Senior Uchiha tak akan seperti dulu lagi," tanggap pemuda misterius itu.

Pria tua di depannya mengibaskan tangan. "Peduli setan. Aku juga sudah tak seperti dulu, tapi aku masih bisa duduk di sini, bukan? Aku akan sangat senang bila mempunyai seorang Fugaku Uchiha sebagai tangan kananku. Bahkan bukannya tak mungkin ia akan menggantikan posisiku nantinya."

Pria tua itu mendesah sebelum berkata lagi, "Kau tahu mengapa aku memilihmu untuk menangani anak ini?" tanyanya yang hanya ditanggapi sang pemuda dengan kening yang berkerut samar, "sederhana saja. Aku punya firasat anak ini akan lebih susah menerima kenyataan. Yah, kau tahu, semacam tipe remaja beranjak dewasa yang membenci perubahan. Apalagi perubahan _sedrastis _ini. Dan kau termasuk orang yang kupercaya. Profesionalitasmu tak diragukan. Meskipun tugas utamamu bukanlah ini, tapi aku mencium beberapa kesamaan antara kau dan Sasuke."

Kerutan di dahi sang pemuda semakin dalam.

"Kalian sama-sama memiliki ayah yang hebat dan juga kalian sama-sama keras kepala pada awalnya. _Stubborn," _jawab pria tua itu enteng, seolah memberitahu ramalan cuaca hari itu.

Kini senyum samar perlahan mengembang dari bibir pemuda berusia sekitar awal dua puluhan itu. Mata _Jade _miliknya menutup ketika ia terkekeh pelan. "Oh, ayolah, Jiraiya. Jangan menganggapku sebagai anak Kenichi Sabaku yang keras kepala, itu cerita lama," gumamnya pelan setelah matanya membuka.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku yang sekarang adalah Gaara Sabaku yang akan mencurahkan segenap tenaga untuk menolong umat manusia, seperti prinsip tempat kita bekerja ini."

"Baguslah," sahut Jiraiya puas, "kau tak tahu bagaimana kusutnya wajah Kakashi sepulang dari tempatmu. Bahkan masker yang menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi raut oh-aku-baru-saja-bertemu-dengan-manusia-paling-menyebalkan-sedunia," lanjutnya diakhiri tawa panjang.

"Sudahlah," Gaara mengibaskan tangan, wajahnya yang dingin terlihat menahan emosi—senyum, lebih tepatnya. "Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, kalau kau ingat."

Pria setengah baya di depannya berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam tawanya. "Aduh, kau ini. Benar-benar…" gumamnya setelah tawanya mereda. "Oh ya, omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan Kenichi-san? Masih perokok beratkah, eh?"

Pandangan Gaara menerawang keluar jendela yang memenuhi satu dinding di belakang meja Jiraiya. Pemandangan Tokyo dari lantai 23 gedung tersebut memang menakjubkan. Ia seolah dapat melihat New York di kejauhan, tempat keluarganya menetap.

"Tampaknya sudah berkurang," jawabnya enteng, "Temari-neesan tampaknya sudah bisa mengambil tindakan tegas. Terakhir kali aku pulang ke New York, bau rokok yang biasa mengambang di udara sudah lenyap. Temari-neesan bahkan mengklaim bahwa ia bisa menurunkan 80 persen tingkat kecanduan otou-sama."

"Wah, wah, keluarga yang harmonis," tanggap Jiraiya. "Bahkan seorang Kenichi Sabaku yang terkenal galak itu bisa melemah di hadapan putri semata wayangnya. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya keluarga," lanjutnya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi karena ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar benda setipis _credit card _itu. Sejenak ia terpaku menatap sederet huruf di layar.

Kemudian ia berkata pelan pada ponsel tangannya, setengah berbisik, "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelahnya, ia membiarkan ibu jari kirinya menari lincah di atas layar sentuh sebelum _gadget _itu dimasukkannya kembali. Ia menatap Jiraiya yang memandangnya.

"Tampaknya aku harus pergi. Barusan Shino dari divisi Pengawasan mengontakku, menyuruhku ke sana untuk registrasi sebelum berangkat ke tempat Uchiha. Hati-hati sekali ya, orang itu," ia berdiri, diikuti Jiraiya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," ujarnya pelan sebelum membungkuk hormat pada Jiraiya, yang hanya dibalas dengan bungkukan kecil.

Gaara sedang melakukan prosedur standar di pintu ketika Jiraiya memanggil namanya. Setelah yakin bahwa garis merah pemindai itu telah menyusuri matanya, ia menoleh.

"Jangan lupa ceritakan kepadaku seperti apa putra tunggal Fugaku itu nanti," kata Jiraiya dengan seringaian mencurigakannya yang biasa. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu."

Ucapan itu hanya dibayar dengan senyuman tipis oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia mengangkat jempolnya, tepat ketika pintu bergeser secara otomatis. Tak menunggu lagi, Gaara melangkah keluar, berdiri di atas karpet merah yang menyelimuti seluruh lantai koridor, sebelum akhirnya bergerak menjauh.

Jiraiya menghela napas ketika pintunya bergeser menutup kembali. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu manis untuk dibuka itu dengan helaan napas panjang.

_Ah, aku sebenarnya benci kekuasaan karena ini!_

* * *

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: An Uninvited Guest

**Disclaimer: **Naruto dan karakter di dalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**  
**

* * *

**The Time Traveler**

**Chapter 2:_ An Uninvited Guest_**

* * *

_Ada yang aneh._

Kerutan alis Sasuke semakin dalam sementara ia berendam dalam _jacuzzi _berisikan air hangat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia ada di dalam sana, berendam dengan ketinggian air setinggi dada yang bahkan tak ia sadari buih-buih sisa gelembung sudah mulai lenyap.

Kamar mandi di lantai dua rumahnya ini berukuran cukup besar, dengan sebuah _bathtub _dan sebuah bilik _shower _di dalamnya. Dengan pengaturan sedemikian rupa, dinding dan langit-langit kamar mandi tersebut telah 'disulap' menjadi panorama bulan, lengkap dengan gambar bebatuan dan bumi yang berkilau seperti kelereng besar. Sayang, teknologi hologram empat dimensi belum dapat dipakai. Kalau sudah, mungkin saja lantai kamar mandinya telah berubah menjadi pasir.

Di tengah kesendiriannya, telinga Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. _Suara orang yang bercakap-cakap, _pikirnya. Suara tersebut samar-samar dapat menembus pintu kamar mandinya. Suara yang satu ia kenali sebagai ibunya, tapi suara yang satu lagi? Tidak mungkin, kan bercakap-cakap seorang diri? Dan sialnya lagi, ia tak bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan antara ibunya dengan entah-siapa-itu.

Buru-buru ia berdiri dan mencabut sumbatan _jacuzzi. _Kakinya yang kurus panjang juga basah berjalan pelan melintasi kamar mandi, meraih handuk dari gantungan untuk kemudian ia lingkarkan di sekeliling auratnya. Baru saja ia memastikan handuk itu sudah melilit kencang pinggangnya, ia merasakan gempa bumi. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan gempa bumi karena ia memang tinggal di Jepang, namun waktunya yang tiba-tiba langsung saja membuat ia jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu kamar mandi, matanya terpejam saking kagetnya.

Gempa bumi itu sendiri tidak lama, hanya sekitar lima detik. Namun Sasuke menyadari lima detik itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya ketika ia membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah bilik _shower _kamar mandinya, melainkan sebuah tembok besar berwarna putih kusam, menjulang setinggi dua lantai di hadapannya. Pandangan ia sapukan ke sekelilingnya, di mana terdapat sebuah tong sampah besar tak jauh di sebelah kirinya dan mobil-mobil kuno yang melintas di sebelah kanannya.

Ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu saat itu; ia berada di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang setahunya sudah layak dijadikan fosil museum. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dan baru ia sadari bahwa ia masih memakai handuknya dan—hal paling sial yang pernah ia alami—ia terdampar di sebuah tempat yang sedang berada dalam _musim salju. _Hebat, rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah celingak-celinguk, ia pun menemukan selembar kain lusuh tak jauh dari kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia melilitkan kain itu di sekeliling dadanya. Dan, yah, penampilannya memang menjadi tak jauh dari gelandangan yang sering ia baca di buku-buku sejarah. Tentang pakaian mereka yang lusuh, wajah kotor, dan tangan yang menengadah untuk meminta belas kasihan. _Ironis._

"Ma... maaf, apakah Anda tak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menengadah, dan matanya langsung bersitatap dengan sepasang iris _Jade _yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Ia baru saja ditegur seorang gadis. Jelita. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda—sebuah warna tak lazim, memang—dan sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang lebar, Sasuke sejenak seperti tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat memerhatikan gadis yang memakai mantel tebal namun kuno tersebut.

Sasuke ingin sekali berkata sesuatu, namun masalahnya, gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang ia taksir adalah bahasa… Jepang? Jadi, dia benar-benar di Jepang? Tapi bahasa Jepang yang dipakai gadis itu aneh, asing di telinganya walaupun ia masih bisa mengerti. Apa bahasa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah… Jepang kuno?

"A—ano, Anda orang Jepang, bukan?" tanya gadis itu setelah memerhatikan gelagat Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mengangguk canggung.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan, "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Y—ya," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab ragu.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke dengan konyolnya berpikir bahwa salju di sekelilingnya mencair sejenak. "Anda yakin?" tanyanya khawatir, tetapi matanya mengarah pada 'pakaian' Sasuke. "Saya kira Anda habis dirampok atau apa. Saya bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa korban bom Hiroshima bisa sampai ke Hokkaido sini," cerocosnya bersemangat, membuat Sasuke harus berpikir ekstra keras di suhu _minus _tersebut untuk mencerna kata-kata si gadis.

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke langsung setelah mendengar lawan bicaranya mengucapkan pernyataan yang aneh. "Bom Hiroshima?"

Dengan mata membulat heran gadis itu mengangguk.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berpikir. Menurut guru sejarahnya saat di bangku sekolah, Hiroshima memang pernah dibom saat Perang Dunia II. Sasuke terus menggali ingatannya. Perang Dunia II bukannya terjadi… tiga abad lalu?

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu begitu Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya. "Bom Hiroshima baru saja terjadi enam bulan lalu, bukan _berabad-abad _yang lalu."

Mata Sasuke membulat lebar.

"Sekarang itu tanggal… oh, tunggu sebentar," gadis itu mengaduk tas belanjanya yang besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah arloji setidaknya menurut Sasuke (bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir gadis itu pasti sangatlah kaya hingga mampu membeli arloji kuno itu)—yang 'hanya' berupa benda bundar berhiaskan tali panjang.

"Sekarang jam sembilan pagi, tanggal 22 April 1946," kata gadis itu akhirnya setelah memandang arlojinya beberapa saat.

Sontak Sasuke merasa matanya akan keluar saking lebarnya ia membelalak.

"1946, katamu? Bukannya 2310?" tanya Sasuke, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening, dalam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"2310 katamu? Bahkan waktu belum melewati setengah abad 20! Demi Tuhan! Kau dari masa depan ya?" gadis itu tertawa lagi sebelum mengibaskan tangan dan melanjutkan, "astaga, aku tak pernah tertawa selepas ini sejak perang meletus," lanjutnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tepukan halus di bahu kirinya mengagetkannya. Sasuke menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin tak terlalu jauh. Rambut pemuda itu merah tua, mata _Jade _yang sama dengan gadis berambut aneh yang tadi diajaknya berbicara, garis hitam tebal yang mengelilingi kedua matanya, dan sebuah tato berwarna senada dengan rambutnya bertuliskan 'Ai' dalam huruf Kanji Jepang.

Dengan suaranya yang serak pemuda itu berkata kepada sang gadis, "Maaf, tampaknya teman saya sudah mengganggu, hmm…"

"Hamasaki. Hamasaki Sakura," jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Ah ya, Hamasaki-san. Nama saya Gaara," pemuda berambut merah itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, membuat setelan mantel—yang lagi-lagi dianggap Sasuke terlalu kuno. Untuk apa memakai mantel? Bukankah sudah ada baju anti dingin?—yang ia kenakan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan.

"Ah, kalau kau pasti benar-benar orang Jepang," Sakura terkesiap tiba-tiba, memandang tato 'Ai' di kening Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk kecil, sebelum kembali berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Tapi maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas nama Sasuke Uchiha, teman saya ini. Dia memang sedikit... gila," ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke enteng, membuat yang ditepuk memandang Gaara bingung.

_Bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Dan… hei, apa maksud dia dengan 'gila'?_

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, lagipula saya juga harus pulang. Senang bertemu dengan Anda berdua, Gaara-san dan Uchiha-san," pamit Sakura sebelum melenggang pergi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sakura yang menjauh ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya bersirobok dengan gumpalan kain yang, yah, memang terlihat seperti baju itu. Atau mantel-kah? Tampaknya terlalu tradisional.

"Pakai ini," ujar sebuah suara, lalu tumpukan baju itu menurun, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang tengah menatap Sasuke. "Tadi kupinjam dari pemilik rumah sebelah. Pakailah. Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan, tapi aku harus bicara banyak. Musim dingin tahun ini kejam sekali, jadi aku perlu suasana hangat. Dan kita tak mungkin masuk kafe dengan kau yang hanya berbalut handuk dan kain lusuh, bukan?"

* * *

"Jadi…" Sasuke menyesap tehnya perlahan, "aku seorang _Time Traveler_—penjelajah waktu, eh? Begitukah maksudmu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya, Gaara, mengangguk kecil. "Tadi aku ke rumahmu dan bertemu ibumu. Begitu tahu kau sedang mandi, pikiranku langsung cemas. Benar saja, kau sudah berpindah. Jadi aku harus buru-buru kembali ke kantor dan melacakmu. Jadilah aku di sini," katanya santai.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati segelas teh di sebuah kedai teh—kuno, tentu saja. Salju sudah mulai turun di luar, membentuk lapisan tipis di trotoar. Segalanya terlihat abu-abu, melengkapi duka negeri Sakura itu pascaperang.

Sasuke menatap baju yang dikenakannya. Oh, betapa aneh dandanannya. Sangat kuno. Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia lebih baik memakai mantel yang sedang disampirkan dengan manis di kursi.

"Kau sudah ditakdirkan," tambah Gaara, dengan wajah esnya yang biasa.

Kini Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam, "Ditakdirkan? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti anda-baru-saja-memenangkan-undian-untuk-menjelajahi-waktu. Selamat," katanya sinis, "kau kira ini akan mudah untukku?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia menyibak poni berantakannya sebelum menjawab, "Mudah tidaknya itu tergantung orang yang menjalaninya. Dan untukmu, kurasa…" ia memberi pandangan menilai pada Sasuke, "akan sulit, tentu saja."

Sasuke mendengus, memutuskan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Gaara. Tanpa menatap Gaara—melainkan menatap tumpukan salju yang makin tinggi, ia menggumam dingin, "Jadi, aku akan bekerja di GRC?"

Walaupun Sasuke tak melihat, ia tahu Gaara mengangguk.

GRC, atau _Genetical Research Center, _adalah tempat paling misterius sekaligus paling unik di dunia. Tersebar di berbagai negara, GRC hanya diketahui sebatas sebuah tempat penelitian sekaligus tempat berkumpulnya para 'manusia-super' yang pernah 'diciptakan' manusia. Tugas, cara GRC bekerja, sampai siapa saja yang termasuk dalam anggotanya sama sekali tak diketahui. Para anggota GRC seolah menutup diri atau bahkan menghilang tanpa jejak—yang sekarang Sasuke ketahui bahwa yang menghilang hanyalah _Time Traveler—_untuk beberapa waktu.

"Jadi… aku ini keturunan para pendosa, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai miris terpeta di bibirnya. "Gen-ku diwariskan turun-menurun, dan yang membuat penipuan gen ini adalah seorang manusia. Tidakkah itu menentang hukum alam?"

Gaara menyesap teh hangatnya sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu, itu adalah satu hal yang selalu kupikirkan, bahkan sampai sekarang," jawabnya enteng, "tapi akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa suka atau tidak, rela ataupun tak rela, kita, para keturunan penentang-hukum-alam hanya bisa memperbaiki takdir dengan berusaha memaksimalkan kemampuan kita untuk mencegah penentangan hukum alam lainnya."

Alis Sasuke berkerut samar, "Maksudmu?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang ke luar kafe. "Kau tahu? Tanpa GRC, teknologi akan berkembang seratus kali lebih pesat daripada sekarang," jelasnya.

Mau tak mau mata Sasuke melebar. Tapi ia hanya diam, menunggu Gaara melanjutkan.

"Kalau tidak ada GRC yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, mungkin di masa kita sekarang manusia hanya perlu duduk dan berpikir untuk mengerjakan seluruh kegiatannya. Sisanya dilakukan oleh robot," lanjut Gaara.

"Lalu? bukankah itu semakin praktis?"

Gaara memandang Sasuke tajam. "Pada awalnya, ya. Tapi karena kita selalu dimanjakan oleh robot, sementara teknologi terus berkembang, manusia akan musnah," katanya dingin, "karena mau tidak mau akan ada ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila yang akan menciptakan robot-robot super pintar hingga manusia tidak perlu berpikir lagi."

Badan Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, walaupun tak musnah dalam arti sesungguhnya, manusia akan menderita kerusakan moral yang parah. Dan manusia juga akan kehilangan tugas 'utama' mereka yaitu menjadi pemimpin di bumi. Karena itulah, GRC diciptakan untuk menangkap dan mengawasi oknum-oknum tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu," lanjut Gaara.

"Itu baru satu contoh," sambungnya pelan, "masih banyak ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila yang ingin menciptakan alat _nonsense _seperti mesin waktu."

"Mesin waktu?" ulang Sasuke tak percaya. "Kalau ada itu, untuk apa orang-orang macam kita dibutuhkan?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya sebelum memandang Sasuke, "Jangan bilang kau setuju dengan penciptaan mesin waktu itu," katanya dingin.

"Dulu, sekitar tahun 1972, ada seorang manusia gila yang mengaku telah berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu mini. Tadinya tidak ada yang percaya walaupun ia berhasil 'memindahkan' kucing beberapa blok dari _flat_nya. Sampai akhirnya ia pun hilang tak berbekas," jelas Gaara.

Kening Sasuke mengerut samar. "Lalu?"

"Lalu," tanggap Gaara setelah menyesap tehnya, "seseorang menemukan bahwa di koran tahun 1927, sekitar lima puluh tahun _sebelumnya, _ada _headline _di mana ditemukan sesosok manusia hangus terbakar. Di sampingnya terdapat benda aneh yang sangat mirip dengan mesin waktu buatan manusia gila yang menghilang itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Itu salah satu kasus yang masih berusaha ditutupi para pemimpin dunia. Dan sampai sekarang, manusia telah menciptakan teknologi yang super-canggih. Tapi kau harus ingat, tak ada yang bisa membelokkan atau memanipulasi ruang dan waktu," katanya serius.

"Jadi, _kita _ini apa?" tanya Sasuke gemas. "Kalau ilmuwan yang menciptakan kita adalah orang yang hebat karena bisa memanipulasi gen dan membuat kita bisa membelokkan ruang dan waktu, mengapa dia tidak ditangkap?"

"Dia ditangkap, tentu saja, karena dituduh melakukan percobaan ilegal di laboratorium. Catat, para polisi itu tidak tahu-menahu tentang percobaan penipuan genetika untuk menciptakan _Time Traveler, _mereka hanya mendapat laporan bahwa ilmuwan itu melakukan percobaan yang _tidak seharusnya_," sahut Gaara dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Tapi tak ada yang dapat diperbuat karena ia ditemukan bunuh diri dalam apartemennya tanpa ada alasan yang pasti, sedangkan istrinya telah melahirkan _Time Traveler _pertama. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa anak itu adalah _Time Traveler _karena ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keanehan. Anak itu tumbuh seperti biasa sehingga pemerintah pun membiarkannya.

Hingga, pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, ia menghilang dan baru kembali ke rumahnya lima tahun kemudian. Saat itulah ia menikah, memiliki keturunan, dan _pensiun _sebagai _Time Traveler _karena putranya sudah menginjak 19 tahun_. _Oleh gagasan _Time Traveler _yang pertama itulah, GRC akhirnya dibangun. Terlebih setelah ditemukan manusia-manusia berkeahlian khusus lainnya, bukan hanya _Time Traveler. _Dan karena jumlahnya telah melebihi perkiraan, tak mungkin satu-persatu dari mereka dibunuh."

"Tunggu," sela Sasuke. "Tadi kau bilang… _Pensiun _setelah memiliki keturunan?"

"Ya," Gaara mengangguk, "oleh karena itulah kau dan aku ada di sini, berabad-abad jauhnya dari kehidupan kita seharusnya. Karena kita memiliki pendahulu."

"Jadi…" kata Sasuke lambat-lambat. "Aku masih memiliki Ayah?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk. Senyum samar terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau masih punya Ayah, begitu pula aku. Ayahku adalah salah satu pimpinan kantor pusat GRC di New York, dan beliau sudah hidup _normal _setelah aku berusia 19 tahun sepertimu. Tidak pernah _berpindah _lagi—sebutan untuk menjelajahi waktu."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau… mengenal ayahku?" tanyanya ragu.

Gaara menyesap tehnya hingga tandas, menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan saputangan, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Seluruh anggota GRC di Jepang mengenalnya. Seorang anggota Divisi Investigasi yang… yah, paling ditakuti. Fugaku Uchiha."

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdesir mendengar seseorang yang bernama belakang sama dengannya. Fugaku Uchiha. Benarkah ayahnya masih hidup? Selama ini ia hanya mengetahui bahwa ayahnya meninggal dalam tugas—tidak tahu tugas apa dan pekerjaannya apa.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup pengenalannya," tandas Gaara seraya memakai mantelnya. Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Ternyata kau tidak serewel diriku saat pertama kali diberitahu tiga tahun lalu," tambahnya setengah bergurau—tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu, wajah Gaara sangat dingin—dan mengangkat tangan, memanggil pelayan kafe sementara Sasuke memakai mantelnya.

Lebih mudah diyakinkan? Tanyanya dalam hati. Benarkah?

"Ah, ya. Gaara," panggil Sasuke, tepat ketika seorang pelayan bergegas menuju meja mereka.

Gaara menoleh.

"Kau akan membayar dengan uang apa?"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Jujur, bener-bener susah deh meliterarisasikan apa yang ada di pikiran ke Ms. Word -_- jadi aku cuma berharap yang baca sih ngerti, hehehe._


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey has Begun

**Disclaimer: **Siapa lagi kalau bukan Masashi Kishimoto? Saya hanya penggemar yang berusaha meliterasikan imajinasi saya.

* * *

**The Time Traveler**

**Chapter 3: **_**The Journey has Begun**_

* * *

_Genetical Research Center_, yang biasa hanya disingkat GRC, merupakan sebuah kompleks yang terdiri dari tiga bangunan berbentuk liukan lidah api berwarna hitam—merah, kalau malam hari—dan kalau dilihat dari atas, ketiga puncaknya membentuk titik yang apabila digabungkan akan membentuk segitiga sama sisi, kalau dari depan, ketiganya terlihat membentuk tiga lidah api yang menjilat langit. Desainnya yang unik dan futuristik—bahkan di zaman yang sudah dianggap canggih itu—membuat setiap orang terpana melihatnya. Mereka seolah ingin memasuki dan mengetahui setiap sudut bangunan-bangunan itu, meneliti apa yang dilakukan para karyawannya.

GRC sudah berusia lebih dari tiga abad di dunia, dan baru seabad sebelumnya dibangun di Jepang, seiring meningkatnya berbagai kasus misterius di luar akal sehat yang menimpa para penduduk. GRC sendiri sebenarnya adalah lembaga, bukan kementerian. Namun mereka memilih menggunakan kata 'departemen' atau _ministry_. Tim arsitek gedungnya sendiri terdiri dari berbagai orang berkemampuan istimewa tersebut, yang bisa berpikir jauh lebih cepat dan cekatan dibanding manusia manapun di dunia. Selang kurang dari dua tahun—mengingat _siapa _yang membuatnya—GRC Jepang akhirnya diresmikan dan siap untuk menampung para manusia berkekuatan super di bawah pimpinan Direktur Utama (sekaligus pertama), Hashirama Senjuu, seorang _Time Traveler _yang sudah pensiun. Tentu saja ia sudah tidak bisa berpindah lagi, sehingga seluruh bawahannya tidak akan direpotkan dengan hilangnya Direktur Utama secara tiba-tiba.

Seperti yang sudah diceritakan, ada tiga gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kompleks seluas ratusan hektar tersebut. Gedung yang paling kanan bila dilihat dari pintu masuk adalah gedung _Ministry of Flyer, _tempat di mana _Flyer—_orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang—di Jepang berkumpul. Tidak ada yang tahu persis asal mula _pembuat _mereka. Ketika diteliti, sekumpulan orang tersebut ternyata memiliki medan magnet tersendiri dan mempunyai kekuasaan penuh untuk mengendalikannya, untuk menolak benda—termasuk tanah—ataupun melekatkannya di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Departemen _Flyer _ini merupakan departemen yang paling _terbuka_ dalam artian ramah, dan dengan senang hati menjadi jembatan penghubung antara masyarakat dan pemerintah dengan GRC Jepang. Maklum saja, mereka terbiasa terbang ke sana-ke mari untuk menghadiri berbagai seminar atau hanya untuk mencari berita (ada juga di antara mereka yang bekerja sebagai jurnalis) yang memang menuntut pergaulan lebih luas. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak pernah membeberkan rahasia perusahaan atau sekadar menunjukkan kebolehan.

Berangkat dari _Flyer, _kini bergeraklah menuju gedung yang ada di tengah. Gedung sekaligus departemen paling tertutup, letaknya pun paling jauh dari pintu utama. _Ministry of Intelligence. _Orang-orang super yang kecerdasannya melebihi batas normal berkumpul di tempat itu dan sering mengadakan penelitian rahasia. Rata-rata para karyawan maupun penelitinya memiliki IQ di atas 300, sekitar dua sampai tiga kali lebih cerdas dibanding manusia normal.

Awalnya tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka, karena mereka lahir seperti biasa. Namun setelah menginjak umur tertentu, bisa sebulan atau dua bulan setelah dilahirkan, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah lancer berjalan. Umur kurang dari enam bulan, koran dan berita adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Yang membuatnya semakin mengerikan adalah semakin banyaknya bayi di Jepang yang memiliki keanehan macam itu dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

Mengingat IQ dan tingginya pengetahuan mereka, nyaris tidak mungkin mengorek informasi apapun dari departemen yang satu ini. Para pegawainya terbiasa menginap di kantor karena tidak ada keluarga yang ingin menampungnya. Yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari hanyalah meneliti, meneliti, dan meneliti di laboratorium, termasuk meneliti gen aneh mereka dan berusaha mengembalikan gen mereka seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Tidak heran mereka menjadi lebih tertutup dan cenderung menyendiri.

Sedangkan gedung yang paling kiri adalah tempat tujuan pemuda berambut _crimson _berusia 22 tahun yang kini tengah memacu mobil _hybrid _merah menyala miliknya. Benda yang meluncur satu kaki di atas jalan raya itu baru saja berbelok ke kiri, menuju pintu gerbang besar otomatis.

Mobil bertenaga hidrogen itu berhenti tepat di sebelah pos penjagaan. Disebut begitu pula bukan berarti pemiliknya akan menemui pria-pria berseragam dan bertampang sangar yang akan memeriksanya dengan brutal, melainkan pos tersebut hanya berisi mesin-mesin yang sudah cukup pintar untuk tidak bisa dikelabui oleh orang-orang non anggota GRC.

Gaara menurunkan kaca mobilnya seraya menggesekkan kartu anggotanya di sebuah mesin yang mirip telepon. Ia menyentuh pemindai sidik jari, memasukkan beberapa angka—_password _miliknya. Tentu saja belum selesai. Ia melakukan pemindaian retina dengan memusatkan pandangannya pada alat yang memang diposisikan setinggi mata manusia yang sedang duduk di dalam mobil, hingga pemuda itu hanya perlu menoleh dan menatap lubang yang ditentukan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia pun mengambil sebuah stik kayu kecil—yang lebih mirip stik es krim—dan menaruhnya di lidah sebelum ia kembali memasukkannya ke mesin tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, hasilnya pun tertera di layar. Foto dirinya, lengkap dengan data dan divisi tempat ia bekerja.

Ah, masih ada satu prosedur lagi. Ia berdeham, lalu mengeluarkan suara agak keras sembari berkata, "_Arigatou," _pada mesin pemindai keempat indera tersebut.

Melalui lima tahap prosedur yang sudah ratusan kali ia lalui itu sebenarnya cukup menyita waktu dan membosankan, karena setelah pemindaian suara selesai, barulah palang pintu yang menghalanginya terangkat sehingga mobilnya pun bisa meluncur dengan nyaman. Mesin yang merepotkan itu memang khusus dirancang orang-orang jenius di Intelejensi. Jangan coba berbohong atau menyusup, karena ada penjara besi yang langsung terhujam ke tanah dan mengurung mobil beserta pengemudinya kalau saja ada satu dari lima prosedur tersebut yang tidak sesuai data. Gaara sendiri pernah punya urusan dengan mesin tersebut saat suaranya sedang serak parah dan belum sempat berobat.

Pemuda itu membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, tempat gedung departemennya berada. Bukan dengan setir, karena mobil canggih tersebut sudah dirancang untuk mengenali jalanan yang dilaluinya setiap hari. Alhasil, tanpa menyentuh apapun untuk mengemudikan, Gaara dapat sampai ke kantornya dengan selamat.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung bertingkat 30 itu, Gaara turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan benda itu meluncur menuju _basement. _Dan di sinilah ia. Di depan sebuah gedung yang resmi menjadi rumah keduanya sejak tiga tahun belakangan.

Departemen _Time Traveler._

Pria berwajah pucat itu menghela napas panjang, membetulkan dasi hitamnya, sebelum menaiki sepuluh anak tangga untuk mencapai lobi.

* * *

"Masuk."

Pria tua berambut putih itu mendongak untuk melihat anak buahnya yang tengah menutup pintu besi di ruangan serba metalik, ruang kerjanya. Sebenarnya itu tindakan yang tidak perlu, mengingat siapapun yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut haruslah melakukan lima tahapan prosedur yang sudah dipakai GRC Jepang lima puluh tahun belakangan, jadi ia sudah tahu siapa yang kini berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu. Tapi pria tersebut memilih mengabaikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di mejanya untuk memerhatikan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah sang anak buah.

Ia sudah penasaran.

"Gaara, anakku," sapanya ceria seraya meletakkan pulpennya begitu saja di atas tumpukan putih di mejanya.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan menyusuri ruangan dan membungkuk sopan di hadapan pemimpin tertinggi di _ministry_-nya itu.

"_Minister," _sahutnya sopan yang dijawab anggukan dan isyarat untuk duduk oleh pimpinannya.

Gaara mengangguk tanda memahami, lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang disediakan. Segera saja dirinya merasa dipijat. Kursi tersebut memang dimaksudkan untuk membuat siapapun yang menduduki merasa nyaman. Sang pimpinan sendiri yang memesannya, sebenarnya, dan ia maklum saja mengingat selera humor pria bernama Jiraiya itu yang agak aneh.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Jiraiya menatap anak sahabatnya itu dengan penuh semangat, tak sabar menanti cerita yang menurutnya akan mengalahkan Icha-Icha Tactics, proyek novelnya yang menjadi kerjaan sampingan selain menteri di departemen _Time Traveler _itu.

Melihat semangat Jiraiya yang berlebihan, Gaara mendengus menahan tawa. "Tidak menarik," katanya singkat, mengundang tanda tanya bagi pria di hadapannya. "Membujuk dia tak sesulit membujukku, tampaknya," sambungnya seraya menggidikkan bahu.

Bahu Jiraiya melemas mendengar kenyataan yang tidak semenyenangkan harapannya. Padahal ia sudah siap menggoda Fugaku Uchiha kalau saja si Sasuke itu bertindak berlebihan. "Benar-benar tidak menarik? Dia sama sekali tak terkejut? Atau jangan-jangan dia senang karena bisa masuk gedung ini?" tanyanya curiga. Ia memang tidak suka jika ada anak baru yang semangat bekerja hanya karena berhasil masuk ke gedung rahasia tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu," sanggah Gaara cepat, "maksudku, kau tahu kan bagaimana _reaksiku _saat Kakashi datang memberitahu. Aku, yang hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan seorang kakak perempuan, tiba-tiba diberi kabar semengejutkan itu. Pantaslah kalau aku sampai mencoba bunuh diri karena merasa kotor," ia berhenti untuk menarik napas, "kau tak tahu bagaimana anggapan orang-orang tentang manusia yang memiliki gen khusus seperti kita. Aku bahkan merasa malu pada awalnya."

Jiraiya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memang sudah tahu tiap detilnya dari Kakashi, tapi tetap saja pandangan anak muda dianggapnya penting.

"Mungkin Sasuke Uchiha juga memiliki anggapan seperti itu, dia sama sekali tak senang saat aku memberitahunya. Tapi aku segera menjelaskannya tentang GRC, dan dia terlihat sedikit tenang," sambungnya, "mungkin dulu aku bereaksi berlebihan karena menganggap GRC hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang sombong yang berniat menguasai dunia, karena Kakashi tidak menjelaskan secara eksplisit."

Selesai Gaara berbicara, Jiraiya mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang langsung bereaksi dengan memijat punggung sang pemilik. Tampak ada pikiran yang terus mengganjalnya. "Aku semakin khawatir… generasi muda sekarang lebih kritis. Kalau kritis yang benar, boleh saja. Tapi mereka kritis dengan sok menyalahkan penguasa, tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya, mengetahui seperti apa orang-orang di sini…" ia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela besar, menatap raja siang yang makin condong, "… mengetahui betapa kita juga menderita."

Pemuda tanpa alis di depannya mengangguk setuju. "Aku membaca koran pagi ini, dan ada satu artikel yang menyatakan tren yang sedang merebak, mereka beranggapan bahwa anak-anak yatim adalah calon _Time Traveler. _Mengerikan sekali, ya," ia menggeleng pelan, "masalahnya adalah, koran tersebut termasuk koran populer yang beredar luas di masyarakat. Aku takut kalau orang-orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu justru terpengaruh."

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang. Sebelah telapak tangannya bertengger di dahi, wajahnya tertunduk, terlihat sekali pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih berat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka betapa sinisnya masyarakat terhadap GRC, khususnya terhadap para _Time Traveler. _Ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana putranya, Hitoshi, yang lima tahun mendatang akan pensiun, mengingat putranya—cucu Jiraiya—sudah menginjak 14 tahun. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana anak sulungnya itu dulu diperlakukan.

"Sudahlah," Jiraiya mengibaskan tangan setelah mengangkat wajahnya, "kembali ke topik. Jadi, kapan anak Fugaku itu siap bekerja?"

Mendengar semangat bosnya kembali, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Sasuke…"

Yang dipanggil segera menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kampus. Ia menengok dan mendapati Mikoto sudah di belakangnya. Buru-buru pemuda itu menutupi buku yang tengah dibacanya itu. Namun terlambat, mata tajam sang ibu dapat membaca judul yang tertera dengan huruf besar-besar.

"'_Time Traveler _dan Sejarahnya'?" kening nyonya Uchiha itu mengerut samar kala membaca judul buku yang ada di pelukan putranya. Tak lama, karena ia langsung memahami dan balik menatap putra tunggalnya itu dengan penuh kasih. "Kau sangat penasaran, ya?" tanyanya lembut seraya membelai rambut hitam yang mengingatkannya pada sang suami.

Merasa sudah tertangkap basah, Sasuke kembali menaruh buku tersebut di meja belajar. Hologram tiga dimensi yang disertakan dalam buku tersebut, yang tengah menayangkan mutasi genetik yang dialami _Time Traveler _pun ia matikan. "Tidak," jawabnya setelah beberapa lama. "Aku hanya penasaran, bukan _sangat. _Aku hanya ingin mengetahui dunia yang digeluti ayah sebelum aku menggantikannya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto tak langsung menanggapi. Tak terasa, bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya begitu mengingat waktunya bersama sang putra yang semakin sedikit—

"Ibu, Ibu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik melihat sang ibu menyusut ekor matanya. Tampak cairan yang masih tersisa membentuk linangan kecil di sekitar matanya.

"Tidak," Mikoto berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh, "—tidak, Ibu hanya merindukan ayahmu…" _dan kamu, sebentar lagi._

"Oh, ayah…" gumam Sasuke tak jelas sebelum kembali membuka buku tebalnya. Sial. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan akan ibunya yang entah kapan bisa ia temui lagi.

"Ibu," panggil pemuda yang baru mengenyam bangku kuliah selama setahun itu, "aku ingin tahu tentang ayah. Bagaimana Ibu bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kalian menikah, dan bagaimana Ibu bisa setia selama sembilan belas tahun ini walaupun ayah tidak pernah pulang."

Jujur, Mikoto terkejut diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri. Walau begitu ia tetap berusaha menjawab, "Ayahmu ya, dia orang baik… dan pengertian," tangisnya hampir pecah lagi, "ibu adalah temannya semasa SMA. Dia orang yang tertutup, _sangat _tertutup malah. Dia nyaris tidak pernah bicara, dan itu membuat ibu semakin penasaran. Hingga tanpa sadar ibu jatuh cinta padanya," sambungnya diakhiri tawa geli.

"Bahkan, waktu ibu menyatakan cinta padanya,"—mata Sasuke melebar mendengar pengakuan ini, "ayahmu menolak. Sampai-sampai ibu mencari tahu tentangnya, dan mengetahui mengapa ayahmu sependiam itu. Ternyata dia anak _Time Traveler. _Ibu kaget, tentu saja, tapi tidak menyerah. Karena ibu tahu, jauh di balik mata kelamnya, ayahmu memiliki hati yang hangat. Akhirnya, ibu terus berusaha dan… tepat saat kami berumur 19 tahun, ia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun. Dia menerima cinta ibu," terangnya panjang lebar dengan selipan senyum kecil di sana-sini.

"Kalian mulai pacaran di umur 19 tahun?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya begitu mendengar narasi sang ibu. "Tapi, bukankah seorang _Time Traveler _sangat sibuk? Bukankah ayah selalu berpindah-pindah, bahkan tanpa disadari?"

Tiba-tiba Mikoto tertawa. Tangisnya yang sempat hadir pun seperti dilupakan. Ia mengelus rambut halus milik Sasuke seraya berkata gemas, "Mungkin kau tidak pernah melihat ayahmu, tapi dia kadang-kadang pulang, kok. Bisa seminggu, dua minggu, atau sebulan sekali. Bahkan dalam seminggu ayahmu bisa pulang dua kali. Tapi, yah, memang ia selalu datang malam hari dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindarimu."

"Mengapa harus menghindariku?"

Mikoto menyipitkan mata, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "Saat kau berumur tiga atau empat tahun, ayahmu masih berani menampakkan diri. Tapi setelah lewat dari umur itu, kau sudah semakin dewasa dan ingatanmu yang sekarang pasti mengingat peristiwa setelah umurmu 5 tahun, walaupun sedikit. Jadi, daripada kau semakin banyak tanya dan semakin besar, ayahmu memilih menyembunyikan diri darimu."

Sasuke berupaya mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan ibu tercintanya. Benarkah ayahnya masih sering pulang?

"Dan soal berpindah tanpa disadari, kau mungkin belum baca bab keempat buku itu yang menyatakan bahwa tiap _Time Traveler _baru akan dilatih untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Jadi, ayahmu berpindah hanya kalau ada tugas. Sisanya ia habiskan di kantor dan di rumah."

Alis Sasuke berkerut samar. "Ibu… sudah membaca buku ini?"

Mikoto tersenyum riang, nyata sekali ia senang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tentu saja. Itu salah satu buku yang ibu baca saat menyelidiki ayahmu."

Oh, sekarang ibunya berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya untuk saat ini. "Ibu, kapan ayah terakhir kali pulang?"

Mikoto berpikir sesaat, "Minggu lalu. Tapi katanya ia pulang Sabtu besok—ah, ya sudahlah, toh kamu sudah tahu kenyataannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menelan cairan tawar di mulutnya. Ia sedikit gugup kala berkata, "Ka—kalau boleh, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertemu ayah. Bolehkah?"

Sungguh, dalam pikiran terliarnya pun Mikoto tak berani membayangkan Sasuke bertemu ayahnya setelah belasan tahun. Kali ini Mikoto berpikir keras, bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa dirinya menahan napas, sebelum tersenyum dan mencubit ujung hidung Sasuke dengan gemas, "Tentu saja boleh, Anakku."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Akhirnyaaaaa saya berani ngelanjutin juga, setelah ini fic sempet terbengkalai #dor #dor. Maaf banget kalau saya kurang jelas penuturan teknologinya, saya emang nggak bakat -_- Sakuranya belum nongol di sini, Sasukenya juga masih dikit. Rencana saya emang mau bangun plot dan setting dulu sebelum masuk ke inti gitu hehe. Yah, pokoknya makasih yang udah baca & review! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Time Traveler**

**Chapter 4: _The Meeting_**

* * *

Gaara_ menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua, di sudut kota Tokyo. Gaara menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di New York sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah ke tanah leluhurnya dua tahun lalu, dan ia terlalu sibuk untuk menghapal alamat dan jalanan di Tokyo, walaupun ia tidak pernah tersesat. Biasanya ia bergantung pada sistem otomatis di mobilnya, tapi jalan menuju alamat yang ia tuju tidak ia kenal, hingga ia hanya berharap GPS mobilnya berfungsi dengan baik._

_Sekilas, rumah itu terlihat sama dengan rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya, dengan dinding putih kaku yang sudah menjadi standar pemerintah. Namun Gaara tahu, rumah itu bukan rumah biasa. Di dalamnya ada calon Time Traveler yang harus segera ia temui. _

_Tugas pemuda berambut crimson itu sebenarnya hanya menjaga 'lalu lintas' para Time Traveler agar mereka tidak sembarangan berpindah. Ia menghabiskan waktu sehari-hari di ruang kontrol, bersama orang-orang serius yang juga sesekali berpindah menembus waktu. Hei, bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang di Departemen yang diketuai Jiraiya itu tetaplah Time Traveler. Mereka, termasuk dirinya, kadang berpindah. Mereka harus berpindah. _

_Gaara nyaris tidak pernah turun ke lapangan. Ia lebih suka bekerja di hadapan puluhan komputer di ruang kontrol, bersama beberapa rekan yang pendiam. Oleh karena itu ia terkejut ketika Jiraiya memanggilnya dan memberikan portofolio berisi data seorang calon Time Traveler. Sasuke Uchiha. Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, atasannya langsung di ruang kontrol, sekaligus tangan kanan Jiraiya. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan rumah pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu, berandai-andai mengapa ia mau menerima tugas ini._

_Ia merapikan kemeja hitamnya, melihat layar di ponselnya yang menunjukkan alamat Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah memastikan segalanya benar, ia memencet bel. _

_Mikoto Uchiha adalah wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan wajah ramah, atau setidaknya begitulah penilaian Gaara ketika pertama kali melihat istri atasannya tersebut. Ibu Gaara meninggal saat melahirkannya, membuat pemuda itu tumbuh sebagai anak kecil yang hanya dirawat oleh kedua kakaknya. Itu pun sebelum Kankurou menghilang saat Gaara baru berusia enam belas tahun (yang tiga tahun kemudian ia ketahui alasannya). Ayahnya baru pulang ketika Gaara menjadi Time Traveler dan langsung menjadi Minister di New York. _

_Gaara duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruang tamu. Rumah itu memang tidak besar, namun terlihat hangat dan nyaman. Tidak terlalu sesak, tapi juga tidak terlihat kosong. Ruang tamu yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang keluarga membuat ruangan itu terasa lapang. Bahkan terlalu lapang untuk sebuah rumah yang hanya diisi dua orang._

_Mikoto kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Ia duduk di depan Gaara, tersenyum._

"_Gaara?" ucap Mikoto setelah pemuda berambut _crimson _itu mengenalkan diri. _

_"Kau pasti dari GRC," sambungnya ramah, dijawab anggukan pemuda di hadapannya. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan raut keibuan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan kau ke sini untuk... yah, untuk memberitakan hal besar ini untuk Sasuke."_

"_Saya tahu ini berat, Mikoto-san," ujar Gaara setelah berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Ia sama sekali tidak terlatih untuk ini. Ia tidak sefasih orang-orang dari divisi satu yang memang bertugas menangani Time Traveler baru. _

_Ada dua belas divisi di departemen Time Traveler, masing-masing dengan tugas yang berbeda. Gaara sendiri bekerja di divisi tiga, mengontrol perpindahan para Time Traveler sekaligus melacak mereka. Bukan pekerjaan yang menuntut kelancaran berbicara. Gaara masih heran mengapa Jiraiya tidak menyuruh orang yang lebih ceria dari divisi tiga seperti Kiba atau Chouji. _

"_Jadi ini waktunya?" tanya wanita itu lembut._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk sembari menyesap teh yang disuguhkan Mikoto. Ia dapat menangkap kekhawatiran pada wajah cantik itu, dan ia maklum. Suami dan anaknya adalah Time Traveler. Mikoto pasti sudah mencemaskan Sasuke sejak pemuda itu lahir. Cemas menanti waktu ketika sang putra akan direnggut darinya._

"_Jangan khawatir," ujar Gaara, meletakkan kembali tehnya. "Dia bisa tetap tinggal di sini. Dia bisa kuliah, hanya saja dia harus rutin mengunjungi GRC. Time Traveler baru harus dilatih."_

_Mikoto melempar pandangan ke lantai atas. Ekspresinya tidak tertebak. Sedih? Kecewa? "Tolong jaga dia. Ini pasti tidak akan mudah untuknya."_

_Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada yang mudah bagi Time Traveler baru. Semua butuh penyesuaian, penjelasan yang benar, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman. Sebagian besar Time Traveler baru tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pada awalnya. Tapi seiring waktu, mereka akan menerima. Tenang saja."_

_Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Mikoto. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, masih ragu akan kenyataan yang menghadang di depan mata. "Apakah ada kemungkinan Sasuke bukan Time Traveler? Maksudku, sampai saat ini dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berpindah. Mungkin Sasuke adalah pengecualian."_

Tidak ada pengecualian bagi anak lelaki dari Time Traveler, kecuali ibunya terlibat _affair _dengan laki-laki lain, _begitulah pikiran Gaara, yang nyaris saja ia ucapkan kalau saja pemuda itu tidak tahu sopan santun. "Tidak mungkin, Mikoto -_san. _Putra Anda mungkin berpindah kapan saja, tidak harus sekarang. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan berpindah sebelum berumur 19 tahun. Mengenai kapan ia berpindah _setelah _berumur 19 tahun, itu tidak bisa diketahui. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kapan seorang Time Traveler akan berpindah tanpa sadar. Oleh karena itu, pencegahan lebih baik. Semakin cepat dia tahu, semakin cepat kami bisa mengontrol perpindahannya."_

_Mendengar penjelasan panjang Time Traveler muda itu, kedua bahu Mikoto lemas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Time Traveler, tapi Sasuke berbeda. Ia tidak yakin putranya akan menerima kenyataan. Sasuke tidak menyukai perubahan drastis. Pemuda itu terlalu nyaman dengan kestabilan hidupnya sekarang._

_Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Gaara berkata, "Kalau begitu, tolong bawa Sasuke ke sini sebelum—"_

_Tepat ketika Gaara mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari lantai atas, ia tahu ia terlambat. Gaara memandang Mikoto yang sama terkejutnya. Salah satu sensasi berpindah memang merasakan adanya gempa. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin Sasuke sudah berpindah—entah ke mana. _

"Shit_," umpat Gaara pelan tanpa menghiraukan Mikoto yang buru-buru menaiki tangga. Ini tugas pertamanya sebagai pemandu Time Traveler baru dan ia sudah mengacaukannya. Gaara menekan tombol di earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Earphone yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang kontrol di GRC. _

"_Shino, tolong lacak Sasuke Uchiha. Dia baru saja berpindah. Cepat kabari kalau kau sudah menemukannya," ucap Gaara cepat. _

_Perhatian Gaara sedikit teralihkan saat Mikoto yang pucat pasi turun dari tangga. "Dia menghilang."_

"_Saya tahu," jawab pemuda itu sebelum ponselnya berbunyi, menampakkan koordinat Sasuke sekarang, atau pada masa lalu, atau pada masa depan, entahlah, juga tahunnya, yang dikirimkan oleh Shino Aburame, rekannya di ruang kontrol. Ia sedikit tertegun kala melihat tanggal di tempat Sasuke berada sekarang. Ratusan tahun. Oke, tampaknya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang. _

_Gaara menghela napas sembari menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku. Ia membuka satu kancing paling atas dari kemejanya, membiarkan dadanya mendapat lebih banyak udara. Ia melemaskan lehernya dan memandang Mikoto yang masih mematung._

"_Anda punya jaket? Atau mantel musim dingin?" tanyanya. Ia tahu di tempat Sasuke berada sedang musim dingin. Meskipun kemeja hitamnya sudah cukup didesain untuk melindunginya dari hipotermia, bahannya terlalu tipis dan Gaara tidak ingin terlihat mencolok di tengah musim dingin ratusan tahun lalu, saat teknologi semacam ini belum ditemukan._

_Tak lama kemudian, Gaara sudah memakai setelan _coat _hangat yang terlihat aneh dan... kuno. Ia sendiri heran mengapa Mikoto masih memilikinya. Gaara kembali menatap Mikoto yang kembali terdiam di dasar tangga. Ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menyusul Sasuke._

"_Anda sudah pernah melihat senior Uchiha berpindah? Saya harap Anda tidak terkejut," jelas Gaara ringan tepat sebelum menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi penuh. _

_Gaara membayangkan koordinat tempat Sasuke berada, sekaligus hari dan tanggalnya, juga apapun yang mungkin mendukung suasana di tempat tersebut. Memaksakan berpindah adalah hal yang sulit dan butuh konsentrasi dan persistensi yang tinggi. Gaara sendiri, walaupun sudah berpengalaman, terkadang menemui kesulitan. Ia hanya berharap kesulitan itu tidak menghampirinya kali ini._

"_Hati-ha—"_

_Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara sudah tidak ada di sana. Lenyap ditelan udara di sekelilingnya, meninggalkan Mikoto dalam kesunyian, memandang titik di mana Gaara menghilang sekejap mata. Ia merasa masih dapat mendengar helaan napas Gaara sebelum pemuda itu menghilang._

_Tidak lama setelah Gaara menutup mata, ia merasakan sensasi familiar yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan ketat. Udara tertarik keluar dari paru-parunya, membuatnya tercekat. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, menahan napas, sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang tersedot udara, menembus ruang dan waktu, hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya berpijak pada lantai batu dan udara dingin menembus _coat _tebalnya._

* * *

Sasuke terdiam di kamar tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dengan kedua tangan bertemu di bawah dagunya. Ia sudah bertahan dalam posisi itu berjam-jam, kalau tidak bisa dibilang semalaman... atau bermalam-malam? Dilihat dari jendela kamarnya, langit sudah gelap di luar sana. Lingkar kehitaman mulai terbentuk di bawah matanya seiring usahanya agar tidak tertidur. Ia takut akan berpindah jika ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebenarnya baru tiga malam berlalu sejak Sasuke merasakan sensasi tercekik saat Gaara menyentuh bahunya di gang sempit tempat ia pertama kali tiba di masa lalu, membuatnya merasa dipaksa masuk ke dalam selang bernama waktu. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, pemandangan familiar ruang tamu menyapa indera penglihatannya, ditambah tatapan cemas sang ibu yang langsung memeluknya.

Semua itu terasa sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Mungkinkah perjalanan waktu yang baru saja ia lalui membuatnya disorientasi? Sasuke merasa nyaris gila. Selama ini Time Traveler memang bukan dongeng. Mereka seperti organisasi bawah tanah yang menurut teori konspirasi sedang menyusun cara untuk menguasai dunia. Mereka misterius, dan seperti orang-orang yang terlibat dengan GRC, mereka tidak dipedulikan... atau justru ditakuti?

Dan Sasuke baru saja menjadi salah satunya. _Great. _

Sasuke mencoba menerima kenyataan dengan membaca berbagai buku yang mungkin bisa membantu, termasuk bertanya pada ibunya yang lebih tahu. Semua itu bisa membuatnya bisa lebih memahami Time Traveler, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecemasannya. Ia bertahan untuk tidak tidur tiga malam, meski pada beberapa titik tubuhnya menyerah dan ia tidur setidaknya dua jam.

Pintu kamar yang membuka berhasil menarik pemuda dingin itu dari dunia lamunan. Sasuke memutar kepala, bermaksud memberitahu ibunya kalau ia sedang ingin sendiri ketika matanya bertemu sepasang mata hitam yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Sasuke tidak mengenal pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tapi dengan misteriusnya ia tahu siapa orang itu. Pria yang mungkin adalah figur dirinya tiga atau empat puluh tahun ke depan. Tinggi, kurus, rambut yang sama berantakan dengan dirinya, namun wajah dewasanya telah dihiasi beberapa kerut samar.

Pemilik mata hitam yang lebih muda mendadak lupa caranya bernapas, seiring langkah ringan sang ayah yang tak lama kemudian sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Fugaku Uchiha bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia lebih suka memasang tampang serius yang mengintimidasi bawahannya di divisi tiga. Hari-harinya ia habiskan di dalam ruangan, memastikan data-data yang dilaporkan dari ruang kontrol benar sebelum menyerahkannya pada _minister, _Jiraiya. Terkadang ia berpindah, lebih banyak untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan GRC di berbagai negara. Singkatnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhadapan dengan remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Putranya sendiri.

Fugaku memaksakan senyum tipis, senyum sopan yang hanya hadir kala ia bersalaman dengan petinggi GRC di luar negeri setelah menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama. "Sasuke," sapanya kaku pada pemuda yang masih mematung di sebelahnya.

Apa yang ada di pikiran anak semata wayangnya tersebut? Takut? Marah? Fugaku tidak tahu, karena wajah Sasuke mengingatkannya pada wajahnya sendiri. Dingin dan tidak terbaca, meskipun Fugaku tahu putranya terkejut setengah mati.

"Bagaimana harimu?" hanya dua kata itulah yang berhasil disusun seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha, Time Traveler hebat yang disegani banyak orang. 'Bagaimana harimu?' jelas bukan pertanyaan yang diharapkan pemuda tanggung yang sedang mengalami gejolak batin.

Sasuke masih diam, namun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke manapun, asal bukan ke mata hitam yang terlihat asing sekaligus tak asing baginya, menciptakan enigma yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku bukan ayah yang baik..." Fugaku melanjutkan, jengah dengan kesunyian yang menenggelamkan mereka. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak membenciku. Dan dirimu sendiri," sambungnya, menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan sungguh-sungguh. Fugaku tahu sang anak bisa 'meledak' kapan saja, bahkan sekarang.

"Aku tidak boleh membenci diriku sendiri?" suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Sebuah dengusan sinis menyertainya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh membenci diriku? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya... bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku."

"Aku tahu," sahut Fugaku kalem. "Aku pernah berada di posisimu. Jijik dengan diriku sendiri, menyesal karena telah dilahirkan, dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahku. Bukan hanya aku, hampir semua Time Traveler merasakan yang kau rasakan."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke kaku.

Fugaku menjawab, "Karena itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke, pekerjaan Time Traveler di GRC banyak mengundang musuh. Rahasia sangat dijaga, terutama tentang keturunan para Time Traveler. Jujur saja, kami—_kita, _sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan. Masyarakat menganggap kita adalah makhluk berbahaya yang perlu dikandangi di penjara bernama GRC."

"Lalu mengapa kau bergabung dengan organisasi itu?" balas sang putra sengit.

"Karena hanya GRC yang bisa membantuku, membantu _kita. _Kau tidak akan bisa mengontrol perpindahan hanya dengan belajar sendiri. Kau mungkin tidak suka istilah ini, tapi kita adalah _mutan, _leluhur kita banyak yang belum beruntung ketika GRC belum ada. Diskriminasi, pengucilan, hingga pembunuhan terhadap mutan adalah hal yang biasa," jelas Fugaku, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Untuk sesaat berikutnya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke terlalu sibuk menggali pikirannya sendiri, sementara sang ayah memilih untuk membiarkannya dengan melangkah menuju meja belajar di sudut kamar. Terlihat berantakan, khas lelaki. Tablet transparan setipis kaca bertumpuk dengan kertas dan buku. Ransel tersampir sembarangan di pinggir meja, menimpa buku tebal yang menarik perhatian Fugaku.

"'_Time Traveler: Konspirasi dan Fakta'_. Karya Hashirama Senju. Ah, beliau ini pendiri GRC Jepang. Kau membaca buku ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ayah yang tak pernah dikenalnya sudah memegang buku yang Sasuke baca beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia memilih tak menjawab, hanya menatap Fugaku yang sudah membolak-balik halaman dengan cepat.

"Aku dulu juga membaca ini, sejak mengetahui kalau diriku adalah Time Traveler." Fugaku berusaha membuat suaranya seringan mungkin, seringan seorang ayah yang sedang menginspeksi kamar anaknya.

Pupil mata Sasuke berdilatasi dengan cepat. "Kau tahu kalau kau Time Traveler sebelum berpindah?"

Fugaku tidak langsung menjawab. Terlintas bersit keraguan di wajahnya. "Ya. Secara tidak sengaja. Kakekmu meninggal saat bertugas. Saat itu umurku masih empat belas tahun, tapi sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti pembicaraan ibuku dan salah satu orang dari GRC yang menyampaikan berita duka itu."

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan itu dari balik dinding. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri. Mereka lebih banyak berbicara tentang diriku, tentang bagaimana caranya melindungiku dari musuh-musuh ayahku. Bagaimanapun, kau lebih beruntung karena diberi tahu secara langsung, juga karena aku berusaha untuk selalu menjaga sikap dan menghindari permusuhan," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada dingin yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada gaya bicaranya sendiri. Sang ayah tampak terpaku sesaat, seolah mengulang kembali memori itu dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak akan berbohong. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Sekarang semua terlihat jelas. Mengapa ketika bertemu ibunya, ayahnya sudah sependiam itu. Mengapa ayahnya rela untuk melindunginya dengan sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri.

"Sasuke," ujar Fugaku pelan, menatap sepasang iris sehitam gagak milik sang anak dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja belajar. "Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, dan kau boleh saja tidak menganggapku ayahmu. Tapi tolong, jangan benci dirimu sendiri."

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Fugaku dari awal sudah memprediksi obrolan ini akan menjadi canggung dan aneh. Hubungan ayah-anak yang disfungsional, ditambah sifat keduanya yang terlalu mirip menjadi alasannya. Fugaku sudah berniat untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Keputusan untuk bergabung dengan GRC murni di tangan Sasuke. Toh, mungkin ia bisa melatih anaknya tersebut secara pribadi. Setidaknya agar Sasuke tidak berpindah sembarangan.

Untuk itu, Fugaku membiarkan Sasuke merenung. Ia berjalan melintasi ruangan, menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka setengah. Sebelum ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, ia berkata pelan pada putra semata wayangnya yang masih mematung di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke. Tidur tidak akan membuatmu berpindah. Sebaliknya, stres, sedih, dan terlalu lelah dapat memicu perpindahan. Aku tak mau menemui kamarmu dalam keadaan kosong besok pagi."

Fugaku menghela napas panjang seraya mengayunkan pintu. Tepat ketika pintu menutup, Fugaku merasa mendengar suara kecil yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Suara Sasuke yang mengatakan, "Terima kasih... _Otousan._"

Fugaku tidak berani berharap suara yang ia dengar adalah _nyata. _Ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa ia belum pantas untuk menerima panggilan seperti itu.

* * *

_Yeah, sudah dua tahun tidak apdet. Semoga ada perkembangan dari tulisan saya, karena chapter-chapter sebelumnya masih banyak kekurangan. Anyway, terima kasih yang sudah mereview tiga chapter kemarin. Dan alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak juga di chapter ini ;)_

_Belum masuk intinya, karena saya ingin membangun suasana. Btw, bagian pertama yang diitalic itu terjadi waktu Sasuke mandi, di chapter 2. Sengaja sih, untuk pengembangan karakter Gaara juga. _

_Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! ^^_


End file.
